


Walking Daydreams

by exoticinspirits



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Daryl Dixon, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticinspirits/pseuds/exoticinspirits
Summary: This will be a bunch of one-shots. Some chapters may be connecting, but i'll write that down as ( part 1/ part2 ).This is nothing serious. I've been holding onto these mini blurbs/daydreams for over 2 years...thought i might as well put it out.Most names in these stories are either already a walking dead character or made up.Well, hope someone enjoys these!!!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. I'm yours and your mines part 1

“You sure you had permission from your alpha? Don’t want no beefed up alpha waiting at the gates, ready to rip us to shreds.” 

Dita growled, “Didn’t need anyone’s permission ‘cuz I have no alpha, dickhead.” 

The beta, Jesus, raised his hands in the air, “Just saying, last time you even stepped out the gates for walker duty, Daryl almost killed John.” 

Alec, who was driving the truck, they were piled in, snorted, “I remember that, took five of us to hold him down. Fucking guy is like steel.” 

Dita couldn’t help but feel a small flutter in her gut, thinking about how strong and healthy Daryl is. The way his shirts would be too tight around his arms, so he was forced to cut the sleeves off. His muscles flexing every time he would aim his crossbow at a walker or prey. Or when he would wrap an arm around her shoulders, protectively, making sure she was staying by his side. She shook her head to will away those thoughts. 

“You guys shut the hell up, Daryl’s not my alpha and once again I don’t need anyone’s permission to do jack shit,” she snarled at them when all the two men did was smile knowingly at each other. Like they knew something she didn’t. She was about to say something back, but the gates of Alexandria appeared in front of them. Rosita and Sasha were on fence duty, Dita watched as Rosita signaled for someone to open the gates. Dita couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous to see if Daryl would be waiting for her or not. 

Once they parked, safely behind the closed gates, Alec, Jesus and Dita piled out the truck and walked around back to open up and unload the supplies they found. About five minutes in a scent of anger and musky alpha pheromones hit Dita’s nose and she gulped.

Jesus and Alec snickered. Dita glared at them and turned to see Daryl charging his way towards them. Eyes wild and red irises showing, fists curled and muscles flexing hard. Dita smiled awkwardly at the older alpha and kicked at a rock on the ground. 

When Daryl was finally close enough for Dita to properly smell him, she cursed herself when all she could smell was anger and tension. 

Jesus smiled, “’Sup Dixon.”

Daryl folded his arms across his chest and growled, “Dita.”

The sound of his voice hit her groin so hard, she had to force herself not to topple over. She almost whimpered but knowing there were people watching she composed herself. She mimicked his stance, crossing her arms, and pointed her nose into the air arrogantly, “Daryl.”

Everyone around them flinched when they heard Daryl emit a low rumble from his chest. Dita noticed everyone staring, so she couldn’t back off now, even if she was almost pissing herself seeing Daryl breathing hard, looking ready to pounce and rip everyone to shreds. 

“Come here,” he snared, lips curling showing his sharp canines. She flinched but caught herself before she ran over like a puppy, she turned around and continued to unload the stuff from the truck. Everyone froze, scared when Daryl let out a loud howl. Before she could even lift up a box, she felt the nape of her neck get roughly grabbed. Her body becoming lax and she whimpered. 

All she could do was limp heavily against Daryl’s arms, that carried her away from the truck. She could see Jesus and Alec shake their heads, everyone else carried on to what they were doing. 

It was seemed like forever, only lasted a couple minutes, until she found herself being thrown onto the couch, in her shared house with Daryl. 

She let out a small whimpered with her hand hit the hard edge of one of coffee table. Daryl eyes went back to brown, as he held her hand and rubbed it gently. But, Dita, as embarrassed as she was from the grabbing of the nape scene, snarled at him and snatched her hand back. Daryl flinched back, his eyes flaring back to red. 

“Don’t fucking give me those eyes, after what you just did in front of the whole town,” she rolled her eyes.

“What I fucking did. How ‘bout where the fuck did you get permission to go out the walls, cuz I sure know it aint me that said go ahead, with those dirty betas.” He kneeled down in front of her, hands curling into fists in his lap. Dita sat up properly, coming face-to-face with Daryl, his eyes seemed to calm down, the red still there, but not as bright as it was outside near the truck. 

Dita narrowed her eyes, “Don’t call any of my friends dirty you asshole,” Daryl growled in warning but she ignored him, “and If I remember clearly, Rick, my father, told me I am allowed on runs as long as they don’t last more than a couple hours. So I’m pretty sure my father, the head alpha,” she curled her lips in a snare, “out ranks any other fucking alpha in this place, so I don’t need anyone’s permission other than my fathers’.” 

Her words must’ve hit a nerve with Daryl, but as quickly as she said them, Daryl retreated back even quicker. His eyes flashing back to brown, he scrambled away frantically, hitting his back against the wall harshly, causing Dita to winced for him. 

“Daryl?” she called out softly, the alpha ducked his head and ran out the back door. Dita couldn’t help but regret everyone she said. She was left alone with a feeling of emptiness in her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes from being alone and guilt.


	2. I'm yours and your mines part 2

It’s been 3 weeks since she seen Daryl. After that little spat, Dita was informed by Rick, that Daryl went up to hilltop to help Maggie. But, Dita knew exactly why he went there. She couldn’t bear to sleep in their house, knowing Daryl wasn’t there to keep her safe, even if the walls surrounding the town kept out the walkers and intruders.

When Daryl came back, he came back with a woman. Dita couldn’t help but watch from the Grime’s porch, as Daryl introduced the women to Rick and Michonne. She was pretty, blonde, short and petite. A perfect omega in Dita’s eyes. She couldn’t help but compare herself with the women. Dita was taller than most omega women, not as skinny, her stomach not as flat as it should be. Dita slumped down on the stairs and curled into a small ball, holding her knees to her chest. 

Her eyes widened as she saw Daryl and them walk towards the house. She straightens herself out and gave a weak smile. 

“Dita, this is Helena, Helena this is my eldest daughter, Dita,” Rick introduced them. 

The omega women smiled softly, and Dita’s heart ached knowing even her smile was perfect. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” her voice was soft and pretty, just like her. Dita gave a weak smile and nodded. Rick and Michonne walked into the house with the omega. 

Dita looked down at her feet and deflated. 

“You’ll get cold if you stay out here,” Daryl’s warm, gruff voice made her shivered. She hasn’t heard him in what felt like years. She looked up and let out a whimper, Daryl eyes widen but he composed himself as he glanced at the door, where the others went through. 

“Come on, get inside.” 

Dita swallowed, “Don’t wanna.” She felt like a little kid but she doesn’t care. She hasn’t seen Daryl in forever, she hasn’t had his arms around her forever. She hasn’t properly smelled him in forever. Seeing him come home with another omega felt like someone is ripping her heart out. 

Daryl looked back at the house and then walked in. Dita was about to run away with tears in her eyes, but she heard Daryl walk back out. His hand went to her elbow, and he softly pulled her away from the house, “Come on, then. Let’s go home.” 

When they finally entered the house, Dita’s eyes were so full of tears, they started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn’t help but emit sad pheromones. Then before she knew it, small whimper kept coming out from her and she couldn’t stop. She didn’t stop until Daryl pulled her upstairs and crawled under his sheets and pulled her into his chest. He pushed her face into his neck, so her nose was pressed up against his scent gland, right behind his ear. 

“D-don’t leave me. I’m sorry, I’ll be a good omega…I…I,” she hiccupped, and Daryl shushed her, rubbing her back, kissing her neck softly, rubbing his face to scent her. Pushing out calm alpha pheromones, to ease her.

“Ain’t going no where, promise,” he whispered back. Once she stopped crying, and was reduced to sniffles, he let out a small purr, and Dita purred back moving to lay right onto of him. Her face buried into his neck, “M’sorry,” she muffled in his neck. 

He let out a long sigh and wrapped both of his arms around her, squeezing her close, Dita purred louder in contentment. “I’ll never go outside t-the walls a-again, promise,” She mumbled, lifting up her face until she could see Daryl’s. “If you want to leave me…” she paused as her face became sad, “I-I understand but please stay for o-one more day with me and then I think I’ll be ok, maybe I won’t but I’ll learn to be ok,” she muttered fast. 

“Wait…What are you talkin’ bout?” he looked at her confusingly? He can see tears swell up in the corner of her eyes, so he reached to her face and cupped her cheek. Letting her nuzzle into his hand. “Where am I going?” 

Dita’s lower lip tremble as she whimpered, “to hilltop…with her..”

Daryl let out a small shushing sound, “with who?” Daryl thought for a second, as Dita started to whimper even more, before he figured out. “Yer stupid you know that.” 

He held her face with both his hands and forced her to look at him. “There aint no one for me, if it aint you.” Dita’s cheeks went pink, as she looked at him innocently. “I aint going nowhere without you.” 

Dita mumbled, “Cuz I’m yours and your mines.”

Daryl let out a small smile, “Yea, Cuz I’m yours and your mines.” 

Dita pushed his hands away and kissed him, moaning softly feeling him kiss back. She pulled away and nuzzled back into his neck. “Love you, alpha. My alpha.” 

“My perfect omega, I love you with all my heart.”


	3. Reminder

“Alpha?” She called out a pout, seeing him continuing to ignore her and clean his crossbow. She got up from the couch and went over to stand next to Daryl, who was seated at the kitchen table. She leant her body against his side, causing him to sigh loud. 

“What you want,” he growled, his lips curling in warning. But, all Dita did was whine, and rub against his body, her head falling down to nuzzle his neck. 

“Dita, stop it,” he warned, turning to nip her cheek lightly. Instead of stopping, she whined a loud sound, and pushed him back in his seat. In a matter of seconds, she climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs, wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek. 

He sighed, “The hell is wrong with you,” he slowly wrapped his arms around her body, letting her scent his skin. 

“You’ve been gone all day, and now you won’t talk to me,” she mumbled into his neck. Daryl sighed again and slowly stood up, as Dita clung onto him like a koala. He walked over to the couch and carefully laid down with Dita under him, his body caging hers. Dita looked up at him with a small smile. 

“This want you want,” he said in a gruff voice. Dita nodded cutely, letting out a small giggle in happiness before pulling Daryl’s body completely flushed against hers. Her breath tickling his ear. 

After a couple minutes, Daryl tried to get up but Dita whined and held him down against her. Daryl growled and clamped his teeth on her neck, not pressing hard but as a warning towards the omega. Dita let out a high whine, as he felt the teeth press down harder and she let him go. She curled up into a ball and let out small whimpers as she watched Daryl walk over to the table and continue his cleaning. 

Dita stayed on the couch, curled up and whimpered for a while before she suddenly stopped and stood up. Daryl looked over with a raised eyebrow, as she strutted up the stairs. He huffed out and went back his cleaning. He heard some noises upstairs and then he looked over and see’s dita wearing a little black dress, it stopped mid-thigh, her cleavage showing so deliciously, and her hairs loose with curls. 

He growled, “Yer not going out like that,” he sat back in his chair ready to pounce if she walked out the door. Dita crossed her arms, “Or what.”

Daryl curled his lips, showing his teeth and Dita rolled her eyes and went to open the door. Before she could get a foot out the door, she felt herself being pulled back, with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She found herself being slammed against the door, and teeth biting down on her neck. Not hard enough to pierce through the skin, but hard enough to make her yelp in pain. She struggled and tried to push him off, but Daryl didn’t let up from his hold. His body pushed roughly against hers, his teeth pressing hard the more she struggled.   
After, what seemed like an hour, Dita surrendered from exhaustion. She let her body go limp in Daryl’s hold. The teeth on her neck let go of the harsh pull on her neck. As soon as she was free, she titled her head up, exposing her neck to Daryl as a peace offering. 

She let her alpha scent her neck. His growl turned into a low rumble, causing her insides to flip and warm feeling spread throughout her lower region. 

“Yer mine,” his voice causing Dita to whined and expose more of her neck to him.

“yes, alpha. I’m yours, no one else’s.” 

Daryl nipped her ear, before nuzzling her neck, scenting her neck. “Ain’t going out like that. Yer mine and aint no one gonna look at you.” 

Dita shakes her head, “No… no just you, Daryl. Just my alpha.” 

Dita finds herself, after Daryl calmed down a bit, with a mouthful of his cock. Sucking like her life depends on it, as Daryl fucks her mouth roughly, like she deserves after disrespecting his authority. After he came down her throat, Dita crawled up and lapped at her alpha’s throat. Purring, as Daryl rubbed her back with small circles and called her his best omega.


	4. Love You

Dita snuggled closer to Daryl, as they sat around the bonfire at the Grimes’s house. Rick and the kids were on the other side, eating some marshmallows. Tara and Rosita were snuggled up under a blanket with Eugene sitting behind them talking their ears off. Dita looked over and saw Carol laughing with Michonne as they watched Eric wipe off melted marshmallow off Aaron’s beard, while the latter winced in pain. 

Daryl’s arm around her, squeezed and it made her look at her Alpha. She smiled bright at him and lifted both of her legs to lay across him. She curled up under the blanket and snuggled into Daryl’s chest. 

“You feel good down there?” His voice was rough in her ear. But she couldn’t help but smile as he teased her. She kissed his clothed chest and hummed. 

“I have my personal heater with me, ‘course I’m good,” she smiled into his chest. 

Daryl chuckled, he leaned down and gave her head a quick kiss. He was getting better at public affection with Dita. At first he barely wanted to touch her hands. He felt guilty that he imprinted with her, since she was so young. But, Rick talked to him about him loving before its too late. Life’s too short to not love. Daryl slowly started to show his affections to Dita in front of others. At first it was a hand placed against the small of her back. Then, it graduated to grasping her elbow, to steer her closer to him. It was only after when Dita got swarmed by a group of walkers, causing her to almost getting bit, he embraced her fully in front of the whole group. Kissing her and rubbing against her neck as if she would float away. It took a week for Daryl to calm down after that incident. But ever since then, Daryl never let Dita get out of his sight for too long. And he absolutely never let her stray far when outside of the walls. 

“sweetheart?” Daryl’s voice hummed into her ear and she looked up. 

He continued, “Love you so much.”

Dita smiled widely and kissed Daryl. Biting his lower lip, causing Daryl to purr deep in his chest. Dita paused, because he never did that in public. When they were tucked away in their cozy bedroom, under the covers, Daryl would rumble deep in his chest, lulling Dita to sleep. 

Dita pulled back and look Daryl in his eyes, “love you too, Daryl.” 

He wrapped his arms around her tight and pulled her face into his neck. Dita couldn’t help but doze off, protected and warm in her Alpha’s arms.


	5. Crush

“Don’t think he likes me, Rick,” She whispered as she looks across the field where Daryl is on fence duty with Glenn, killing the walkers through the fence. 

Rick followed her eyesight and chuckled, “You know Daryl doesn’t show much emotion. He is one hard-headed alpha.” 

Dita curled up at her spot on the porch stairs and leaned her head on Rick’s shoulder. Breathing in her head alpha’s scent. Rick wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

“I tried talking to him this morning, but he barely said anything back other than his usual weird grunts.” 

Rick laughed, “telling you, Alpha through and through. I’m lucky he’s so loyal to me because he can kick my ass.” 

Dita laughed, “Maybe.” 

All the sudden, Daryl was walking towards them with a bloody knife. Dita sat up and fixed her shirt. Rick let out a snicker and waved to Daryl, who stood at the end of the porch. 

“Glenn’s gonna finish up with Tara,” he mumbled to Rick. His eyes glanced at Dita and she felt her cheeks heat up, but he looked away quick when Rick spoke. 

“I’ll go help them burn the bodies. Go clean up, no one is home right now,” he said and left after patting Dita’s shoulder. 

Daryl sat down next to Dita, his thigh touching hers lightly. He took out his rag and wiped off the blood off his knife. 

“You eat yet?” 

Dita shook her head, “Waited for you,” she blushed when Daryl paused and looked at her. Something in his face felt like he was studying her reaction. Her cheeks flamed and she ducked her head, showing submission. 

He let out a small grunt and stood up, “Come and eat then,” he reached out and held out his hand. Dita looked up surprised, she must have been staring because Daryl let out an impatient huff. She quickly grabbed his hand and almost whimpered at finally touching the Alpha. She was pulled into the house and Daryl motioned for her to sit at the table. She watched as Daryl filled some bowls with stew and he sat down next to her. Pushing his chair closer to hers. They sat and ate in silence. Every time he lift his spoon to eat, his elbow would graze her arm and she would feel small tingles run throughout her body. 

Daryl was done with his food quick, and he wiped her mouth with the back of his hand, “Thanks for waitin’.” 

Dita blushed, “It’s nothing.” 

He stood up and awkwardly stood for a couple seconds before reaching out to push back a loose strand of hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear. Dita looked up at him blushing, with wide eyes. He retracted his hand and nodded before walking out the kitchen and up the stairs. 

That night Dita went to bed, dreaming about Daryl running his hands through her hair, and feeling his soft rumble from his chest, lulling her to sleep.


	6. Protector

Dita finally walked out the shower. She was in there way too long. The water went cold. Everyone’s going to get upset. As she stared in the mirror, she can see the red outline of her eyes. Her eyelids puffy from tears painfully running down her face. She had another panic attack. Before the world went to shit, it happened every once in a while. When things piled up too high and her body shut down for a couple minutes. Now, it seemed like her body shut down every time she found time alone. Ever since they found Alexandria, she dreaded to shower. Because she knew her body would slowly shut down and go into panic mode. Her throat would tighten up, her lungs screaming for air. Her head feeling light from trying to take as much air as it can. Sometimes, it would be ok. Ok enough that she didn’t end up curled up in a ball in the tub.   
She would lose time, and the only way her body would calm down is when the cold water was freezing enough to overpower her emotions. 

She sluggishly slipped on a oversized sweater she found downstairs yesterday and her sweatpants. It was still a little warm outside, but the house kept in the cold air from the cool nights. 

After splashing some more cold water on her face to help the swollenness. She made her way downstairs. The family members were seated around the table eating dinner. But, she didn’t feel too hungry and blamed it on a stomach ache. She sat down next to Daryl on the couch. 

He looked over, “ma sweater.”

Dita looked down at herself, “Oh.” 

He ducked his head down, “You can keep it.” 

She scooted closer, until her side was touching his. She laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Dita said.

It’s like he knew. He probably did. Daryl was always so observant. He always kept an eye on Dita. Protecting her from others. Saved her ass multiple times from walkers. He was even there for one of Dita’s panic attack. It happened after terminus. The group was huddled around the campfire, huddling for warmth. When Dita slipped away and lent against a tree and felt her breathing become harder and harder until she almost passed out. It was then when Daryl followed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Letting her feel the rhythm on his heart beating in his chest. She clung onto him for the whole night.   



	7. Too Late

“Where is she!?” Daryl growled as he looked around frantically. He can smell his mate but he couldn’t see her. He already checked their house, so he ran over to the Grimes house, where he immediately caught her smell stronger here.

Daryl curled his lips, showing his sharp canines when he felt a hand push him back from his chest. 

Rick was in his face all of the sudden, calm and collected, “Relax, brother. She’s upstairs in her old room.” 

Daryl knocked his hand away and went towards the stairs but rick took a hold of his shoulder. 

He growled but Rick’s eyes went red for a second as a warning of reminding Daryl who’s head alpha. Daryl stopped his growl but instead showed his teeth for displeasure. 

“She needs to heal. Don’t overwhelm her.”

Daryl pushed past his hand and walked up the stairs. He can smell his omega in pain and despair and his hormones are going crazy. All he could think is to protect his omega. To be near his omega, to hold his omega close. 

He opened the door of her old room and was greeted with Dita laying in bed curled in a ball. He heard her whimper once he closed the door behind him. He carefully walked up to her and sat at the end of the bed. 

“Baby?” he called out, trying to control his urge to cover his body with his. 

Dita whined, “Alpha?” She turned her head towards him, showing her tear streaked face. Daryl growled and moved to lay on her, to cover her from the world, but he twitched back when she jumped as his hand went to pull the blanket down.

“m’sorry,” he backed off the bed and sat on the floor next to her. He let his chin rest on the mattress, coming face to face with his hurt omega.

He watched as she winced in pain. He blames himself for her injuries. If he only went with her on the run. He could’ve protected her from getting attacked by random travelers. He could’ve ripped them to shreds before they touched his sweet omega. When she came back hurt, and faint from lost of blood. He saw red and drove out Alexandria, not stopping until he found the attackers and ripped their limbs off their bodies, hanging them in the trees, letting walkers feed off them. 

“I won’t let no one touch you again. I promise, my sweet omega. M’sorry.” 

Dita just let out a small whimper, and moved her hand to rest on top Daryl’s. He let out a small sad sound feeling his omega’s skin on his. He wants to curl against her, protect her from everyone one and everything. He wants to go back to their house, into their little makeshift den, and hide until he can make sure Dita is healthy again. But, this hand is ok for now. Daryl will sit next to her until she’s well enough to sit up. Just well enough, for him to carry her back home, without her whimpering in pain.


	8. Forgiven

Daryl never wanted to snap at her. It broke his heart seeing her whimper and curl away from him. He was just annoyed he couldn’t find any game to bring back to Alexandria for the past two weeks. He knew he was at fault. All she asked was for him to relax and cuddle with her outside under the stars. But, he said something nasty about her leaving him alone. He saw the way her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, and her eyes watered as her red lips quivered, before she turned and ran out of their shared house. That was a couple days ago, and Daryl would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the impact of not having her around. 

The first night, the bed was so cold and uncomfortable without Dita’s head resting on his chest, he moved and crashed on the couch downstairs. There was no cheerful good morning greeting as he opened his eyes. No morning kisses all over his face, no warmth in his arms. His heart squeezed as he got ready for the day alone and cold. 

Dita avoided him completely. She was very good at it too. Daryl cursed himself for teaching her how to avoid strangers and how to be silent as she moved. By the third day Daryl was actively trying to get a glimpse of her. His heart ached and his wolf was whimpering and whining not being next to his mate. 

On the fourth day, Daryl stopped looking for her. He slumped on the Grimes’s porch and sat there. He doesn’t remember how long he sat out there. He knows people have been in and out the house, making small talk with him, but he doesn’t remember any of it. His body felt empty and numb. He didn’t notice that it was raining, until he felt a small hand wrap around his bicep and pull him up on his feet. 

Daryl’s heart sped up as he saw his omega looking up at him with a sad look on her face. 

“Let’s go inside.”

Daryl almost dropped on his knees, hearing her soft voice after days being away. But, before he could say anything back, he found himself being pulled inside the Grimes house and led to her old room. Once they got inside, he felt soft warm hands, pull off his wet clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Very quickly, Daryl saw Dita only in one of his old shirts standing in front of him. 

He let out a whimper and tucked his chin down. Hiding his face with his wet hair. 

He heard Dita sigh. Then he felt himself getting pushed onto her small bed and her climbing on top of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close. He inhaled her scent deeply, almost crying from the overwhelming emotions. 

“I love you,” he mumbled into her hair. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, happy and content with his arms wrapped around his sweet little omega. The love of his life.


End file.
